1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a conducting line shield structure in a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in electric wires for automobile, a shielded electric wire is cabled in a place susceptible to external electromagnetic noise.
In FIGS. 7A and 7B, a shielded electric wire 1 is configured to include plural insulated core wires 2, a drain wire 3 arranged in the insulated core wires 2, a shield layer 4 with which the insulated core wires 2 and the drain wire 3 are covered, and a sheath 5 provided on the outside of the shield layer 4 (for example, see PTL 1).
The insulated core wire 2 has a conductor 6 and an insulator 7. A bare copper electric wire without an insulator is used in the drain wire 3. The shield layer 4 is made of braid or metal foil and is arranged so as to make contact with the drain wire 3. The sheath 5 is provided by extruding an insulating resin material from an extruder. The distal ends of the insulated core wires 2 are provided with terminal fittings 8 as distal end processing. Also, the distal end of the drain wire 3 is provided with a terminal fitting 9.